Talk:Naruto Alternate Universe
-.- Really Jet????? The massacre didnt happen in your story???? Sigh, this is what i was afraid of when AU was allowed....... I have to say im not too happy with this.... The Uchiha are Hax in my opinion and the clan is better off dead not to be harsh as Sasuke was a good well rounded ninja before he went evil and power mad..... I dont know what to say about this--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, I'm not even thinking about the Uchiha right now. This is focusing on Minato and Kakashi during the Third Shinobi World War. The Uchiha Massacre has not taken place ''yet in this time line, whether or not it takes place will depend on when I reach that point in the story, which will be some time as I plan to go all the way from the events of the Third War in some detail. And you don't really have to say anything about this, this is going to be my take on the events of Naruto Universe from the Third War onwards, nothing on here will in any way affect the works of other users here. So any comments, unless it is constructive criticism, will not affect how I go about going this. We are a fanon wiki, and fan work include AUs, so get over it. Also just because you think something is Hax does not mean everyone else should avoid it. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well considering Im a member of the Administration, what I say cant be overruled by the statement "So any comments, unless it is constructive criticism, will not affect how I go about going this" doesn't cut it I will voice my opinion and if it comes to me saying stop what you are doing and you refuse then that is an infraction of the site policies. Now on to other matters The Uchiha Massacre and Nine-Tails attack were the MAIN plot driving events dude you cant null them or else you kill the entire plot of naruto...... The Fourth NEEDS to die and so does naruto's Mom as they set things in motion for him being the host.... no death = No Kyūbi Naruto.... no Kyūbi Naruto =/= Manga........ Now the Massacre NEEDS to happen as it drives all main characters who are Uchiha and didnt die... Take that away and you have a non emo sasuke who loves itachi, itachi =/= join akatsuki and no epic fight at the end... Do you see what im saying here?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 07:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya, being an admin whatever ruling you give regarding the rules will be followed but you can't tell me to change the plot of my story if I am not breaking any rules, and I am not breaking any rules here. If you point out something is against the rules then I will listen to what you are saying and fix it, as I have done in the past. But what I am saying is that I will not change something if it is perfectly within the rules and your only problem is personal disagreement. Also you need to understand this is an Alternative Universe story. The Uchiha Massacre and the Nine-Tails attack are undoubtedly main driving points in the Naruto storyline, but this is not that storyline. In an AU I can create a completely different set of heroes and villains, with other events driving them forward. I never said that those events never took place, just that they might not. If by that point I can come up with a more intriguing series of events then I will go with them and if not then I will play out the nine-tail attack, but with different outcomes. This is not the canon Naruto, so Naruto does not need to be the main character. Sure without the massacre Sasuke never has a reason to go all dark-side, but what if Sasuke ends up being the good guy? Its stuff like that I'm trying to explore here. I understand what you are trying to say here, but playing out the massacre and the attack in the same manner as the manga will ultimately lead to a series of events which are more or less the same as in the manga and that is not what I am trying to do here. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 08:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::But if you break the canon then it is breaking the rules.... As a general rule of thumb we do not mess with existing events becasue it causes a break of canon. The AU we allow are all after canon events if im not mistaken. So until further notice please do not expand this "project" beyond what you put so far as i need to confer with the other admins.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Very well, though stuff like this is normally within the bounds of AU. AUs break the cannon all the time, thats why its called an Alternate Universe. If you stick to the events of the canon and only modify future events then its hardly an AU, just a fanfiction or fanon creation. But I will put this on hold till I get the green light to continue. Cheers. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Actually according to Ten anything that is a modified form of the canon is AU even if it changes the timeline for future events, even if its purely speculation on outcomes. Like if a story is based on the events after the 4th great war.... since its going on currently we dont know how its going to end so any Story after that point is an AU based on speculation but it just doesnt change the past.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool Interesting idea. To be honest, my character Kenshin Yagami and his backstory would technically count as an Alternate Universe in the Naruto Timeline. If you want, you're more than welcome to ask me for any input. I'm trying to flesh out the history of the Land of Water and so far its proving to be both fun and challenging. Maybe there can be a bit of a crossover? Well anyways, good luck with your story man. --- Illuminate Void 01:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man! Well, we could have a crossover at some point but I think it would be best if you check out how the story in this develops to see if it matches out with Kenshin's. This is going to be very different from the Naruto story line, but if the story still matches enough for our characters to exist in the same timeline then we can definitely try that out. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :*Well Kenshin's history takes place somewhere before the Third Great Shinobi War ended and will go up to at least the start of the Naruto storyline. I'm using Kakashi's age as a reference for these events. He's only...29 or so in Shippuden, so Kenshin and Kakashi would have been born around roughly the same time. Meaning the war was going on, so even as a kid it IS possible for there to be a crossover. There are gaps between events in Kenshin's history for a number of missions (hence his impressive mission record), so there is always the possibility. But in the event you don't or cant change the events of the Naruto timeline, there are ways to go around that. Expanding upon the backstory for example is always an option, given that there is barely any information there to begin with. Minato suddenly becomes famous after 20-30s of service. What did he do before then? And Kakashi. What exploits did he accomplish that gained him his fearsome reputation? By all accounts, the history of Naruto is pretty much yours to play with so as long as the important events happen...happen. Doesn't mean you cant add anything to them. --- Illuminate Void 07:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC)